Sterek Homecoming
by buttwhythough
Summary: Its been almost 6 months since Derek left Beacon Hills to look for Kate, Stiles and Lydia have been dating for almost 4 monhs and the story begins on the night of their senior Prom, when Stiles has to run home quickly and finds someone has made their way into his bedroom.
1. Chapter 1

**Sterek**

By: ButtWhyThough

Chapter 1

"Stiles, come on we're gonna be late…" Stiles had been fumbling with his tie in front of the mirror for the past ten minutes, tying and un-tying the same knot trying to make himself presentable for his date but couldn't seem to get it right. He had been waiting for this night since the 3rd grade, the night that he got to take Lydia Martin to the Senior Prom, but as usual reality didn't quite live up to his expectations. He didn't get to pick her up in a long black limousine, wearing a brand new fitted tux with a huge bouquet of flowers, instead she met him at his house where they would drive to the prom in Stiles' trusty blue jeep, Stiles wearing one of the Sheriffs old suits with the sleeves of the jacket rolled up enough to see the tips of his fingers, and Lydia in a gorgeous blue dress that almost match the color of Stiles' Jeep and a corsage that she bought herself to make sure Stiles wouldn't choose a color that would clash with her dress. Which was probably for the best seeing how Stiles couldn't tell the difference between Sky Blue and Robin Egg Blue. But neither of them cared about any of that because they were going together.

Stiles started down the stairs with a look of defeat painted on his face with his tie draped across one shoulder. Lydia watched as Stiles finished his decent down the stair case tripping on the last step and catching himself on his father's shoulder, a smile ran across her face as she positioned him, arm's length from her face and playfully tore the tie from his shoulder. She smirked and mumbled something to herself but it was too low for Stiles to hear and she effortlessly tied a perfect Windsor knot stepping back to admire her handy work. The sheriff quickly snapped a few pictures and then they were on their way to what was supposed to be the best night of their adolescents.

When they arrived at the school Scott and Alison were waiting for them at the door. Scott was wearing one of his dads suites too but unlike Stiles and the Sheriff, Scott and his dad were relatively the same size so you wouldn't know it wasn't his suit unless he told you. Scott yelled across the parking lot at Stiles and Lydia "Alright… Now we can start. The packs all hear!" a quick rush of sadness washed over Stiles, _all except Derek,_ he thought, but didn't know why he was thinking about Derek especially now, and more importantly why he got sad when he thought about him, _I mean I don't miss him. How could I he's a complete ass? Not to mention that he left me—us 6 months ago and we haven't heard from him since, and—_ Stiles was torn away from his train of thought when his foot struck the curb and sent him face first into the side walk. Scott had already run out to the parking lot by the time Stiles sat up with his hands cupped around his face witch was now completely red partly because of the abrasion left on his cheek from where he hit the pavement but mostly out of embarrassment. When he pulled his hands away from his face he saw Scott, Alison, and Lydia all kneeling down to see if he was all right. He was, except for the overwhelming embarrassment. Scott held out his hand to help Stiles up be he ignored it and pushed himself off the floor and began patting himself off when he noticed a huge hole in the knee of his dad's suit. "Well that's just great" Lydia looked at him and spoke with complete sincerity "Do you want to go back to the house to change?"

"Yea, I guess I have to. I should have just packed a second suit for myself in the Jeep. I should have known I would do something stupid like this."

"I can go with—" Stiles cut her off knowing that she was going to offer to go home with him and waist half the night waiting on Stiles because of his own spastic clumsiness.

"No—You stay here with Scott and Alison, and I'll be back as soon as I can." He gently kissed her on the cheek and turned to Scott " So buddy you think you can handle the Banshee and the Huntress till I get back?" the corner of his lips curved upwards into a smirk and he flashed his scarlet wolf eyes

"Sure no problem, and if Lydia gets to be too much I can always call Jackson up to come and help me out…" Stiles cocked his head and peered at the werewolf

"Not funny dude" and with that the boy ran back to his car starting it on the second try which drew a loud growl from the hood of the jeep, and the boy was on his way.

Stiles swung into his driveway and jumped out of the door leaving the keys in the ignition and began to run up the sidewalk then stopped abruptly realizing that his father had already left for work meaning the door would be locked. He turned around and headed back towards the still running jeep and yanked the keys out and silencing the roaring engine. He proceeded back up the sidewalk this time fumbling with the keys in his hands trying to find the right one before he got to the door. For the first time all night Stiles thought that things were actually going his way when he unlocked the door on the first try. The boy flung the door open and jumped at the loud THUD that followed from the handle hitting the wall behind the door. When he got inside he slammed the door shut behind him and threw is keys on the entry table out of habit. He looked at the clock on the wall on his way up the stairs and began to slow down when he noticed that he had made it home in five minutes when it usually took him close to ten. His pace changed from a sprint to a fast walk as he finished up the stairs, his belt was already off and lying the landing when he reached the top step. As he started towards his room his hands had made it to his waist and he was fighting to unlatch his torn pants. When he reached his door he was finally able to maneuver the button open and pushed his bedroom door open and shuffled in. He was starting to wiggle out of the pants when heard a voice from the chair in the corner of his room

" Wow I knew Beacon Hills had some budget cuts but surely they can afford a prom that's longer than 15 minutes." Stiles turned to see who was talking but could only see a dark shadow that had gone from sitting to standing. _Dad?_ He thought to himself, but he knew that wasn't his father's voice. The voice was familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. _It wasn't Scott or Isaac either the voice was rough, deep, stern, and well attractive—wait what are doing Stiles confront him._ "How are you? What are you doing here?" the shadow began to stride towards the middle of the room where the moonlight shown through the window, bright enough to make out the features of the creatures face, but it stopped at the edge of the darkness. After a second Stiles could only tell for sure that it wasn't an it, it was a he but the boy still couldn't make out who it was until the man flashed his beautiful glowing blue eyes. Without thinking Stiles heard himself say the man's name

"Derek?" he heard the pathetic hope and longing in his own voice but he didn't care. The werewolf stepped into the moonlight, his eyes still glowing like sapphires. The moonlight kissed the man's face and Stiles was able to make out every feature in his face. It was him. It was Derek Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stiles stood, frozen at the edge of the moonlight that shown through his window were the werewolf had paused waiting for a reaction from the boy, but he didn't get one. Stiles remained frozen in sheer awe of the sight of the older werewolf wondering if he was really there, then seconds later found himself attached to the man, his arms curled tightly around his back completely forgetting that his pants were open and about to fall to his ankles. Derek was wearing a leather jacket as usual, but Stiles was still able to feel every groove in the larger man's back despite the thick material. The boys chin lined up perfectly with Derek's shoulder as if they were two puzzle pieces made to fit together. Stiles froze again loosening his grip on the werewolf once he realized what he was doing, and just as Stiles began retreating to an upright position he was stopped by the werewolf's strong arms bringing him into an even tighter embrace than before. Stiles quickly replaced his arms to their previous position clinging to the leather jacket that he didn't even know how much he missed before now, and rested his head on his collarbone. Moments later he felt Derek drop his chin to meet the top of Stiles head. Stiles could feel every breath that the werewolf took on the back of his neck, which made him feel safer with every puff of heat that met his skin. Neither of them wanted to be the first to retreat from the comfort of the warm embrace and so they didn't. They stood their motionless, their eyes closed in the peaceful bliss of each other's embrace as their breathing fell into unison with one another. _The silence was incredible,_ Derek thought to himself, _but why hasn't Stiles broken it yet? Is he in shock? I guess I'll have to do it myself then._ Derek titlted his head down his lips nearing the surface of Stiles' but not touching and spoke softly swaying the hair on top of the boys head with every syllable of warm air escaping from his lungs "Stiles, we need to talk…" Stiles tried to look up at the man but was stopped by the weight of his jaw that he had already replaced, then sighed into the werewolf's chest "Oh really? What happened to the brooding, staring Derek?" Derek couldn't see the smirk on Stiles' face but he could hear it in his voice

"Oh don't worry. I can still be very brooding, but first we need to talk. First I want to say sorry for—" Stiles cut him off as he pushed his way out of the werewolf's grasp

" No need to apologize to me, it was Scott and the rest of the pack you should apologize to. I didn't care when you left—Why would I care?" Stiles was usually a pretty good liar but this time he just couldn't make it believable. Derek brought his arms down to his sides and looked down at the boy's face he could tell that he was hurt but didn't know why. _We never liked each other before I left so why did he look so betrayed—and why do I want to do anything that I can to earn back hi trust?_ Derek stood staring at the boy wondering why he cared so much what Stiles thought about him but was interrupted by a a surprisingly stern and defensive remark from the boy " Oh so now you go back to the brooding stares?" Derek ignored him and went on to tell Stiles why he had come back to Beacon Hills

"While I was in Mexico looking for Kate rumors had started to circulate that the True Alfa's pack in Beacon Hills was falling apart from the inside and that Scott would be too weak to fight back—You see there hasn't been a true alfa alive in almost 50 years, and to the supernatural they see him as a threat, especially with a Banshee on his—"

"SHIT! Lydia…" Stiles wiped to the clock above his door and saw that he had been gone for almost 45 minutes "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Stiles looked frantic, and very upset about something that had nothing to do with the werewolf that had broken into his house. Derek raised his arms from his side and placed them on the smaller man's scrawny shoulders then moved them up to cup the boy's face, staring into his beautiful brown eyes "Stiles, calm down. What's wrong?" Derek expected him to immediately pull away as he did when he had tried to apologize, instead he fell deeper into the werewolf's stare. After a moment Stiles slowly raised his hands to meet Derek's which were still cupped around his face and pried them from his face falling out of the man's gaze and making his way backwards towards his bed, until he felt the mattress against the back of his thighs and plopped down. " I am the _worst_ boyfriend ever—" Derek who was still standing in the middle of the room made his way over towards the bed "—How could I have let myself get distracted for so long?" Stiles was looking down at his hands in his lap as Derek made it to the foot of the bed he knelt down on one knee to meat Stiles' gaze and repeated

"Stiles, what's wrong?" his voice was softer this time

"I try so hard to be the perfect boyfriend—I don't know what's wrong with me, I just—I don't know if I can do it anymore." He looked defeated and tired, not physically but emotionally. Stiles still hadn't met Derek's gaze staring blankly into his lap. Derek had never seen him so vulnerable before, and though it made him feel terrible to admit, Derek kind of liked it.

"Can't do what anymore Stiles?"

" Be with her—with Lydia. Geez if my eight year old self were here right now he'd kick my ass. I mean this is all I've wanted since the third grade—me and Lydia Martin together. It just isn't what I thought it would be..." he stopped to take a breath then continued "Don't get me wrong I love her, but I don't think I'm _in love_ with her—Ya know?" he paused and looked up at Derek who had been listening so attentively throughout Stiles' whole rant, and paused as if wanting him to answer then began laughing at himself. _What are you doing? Your talking to Derek Hale he doesn't care about you problems,_ but he couldn't stop himself. For the first time since he got dragged into all this werewolf nonsense he felt like he could open up to someone, _but why Derek?_ He thought, why couldn't he open up like this to his best friend since—well ever? What was it about Derek that made Stiles spill his guts out to him, by just using a few words. Whatever it was though Stiles didn't mind he liked being able to talk for once—to be listened to. The boys laugh began to fade and he saw that Derek hadn't diverted his gaze the entire time

"What's so funny?" the werewolf's lips began to curl upwards into a smirk

"Nothing—You brooding, staring type are pretty good listeners. You know that?" Derek's smirk grew into a full blown smile, teeth showing and everything. Stiles had never seen Derek actually smile before which made him smile in return, the man stood up from his kneeling position and sat on the bed next to Stiles positioning himself so that his whole body was facing the younger man at not just his head

"Well I can listen all night if you want"

"Wait didn't you have something to tell me?"

"Yea, but it can wait. You seem like you have a lot to get off your chest" and he did.

They scooted up to the head of Stiles' twin sized bed, their legs slightly over lapping to make sure neither of them fell off the side of the bed, and Stiles just talked. He talked about everything that had happened since Derek had left and about problems he was having with his Jeep, and even about his relationship with Lydia, and Derek listened contently, occasionally voicing his opinion, but letting Stiles do the majority of the talking. Derek liked being there for Stiles when he needed him, and Stiles liked Derek being there period, though he wouldn't admit it. They spent the rest of the night talking and listening to one another until Stiles dozed off on Derek's shoulder, and he followed not long after.


End file.
